tcifandomcom-20200213-history
Not So Happy Cartoons
Summary 22 cartoon and anime characters arrive at a summer camp. Some become friends while others become enemies. Two teams are formed called The Screaming Originals and The Killer Newbies. This was basiclly part one of an episode. Plot The Plot starts of as Chris Mclean intorducing the show and talking about how the campers will arrive at a crappy summer camp and will have a chance to win one million dollars. The first camper to arrive is the Adventure Time Cast. Princess Bubblegum is already pissed of by Chris when he calls her PB stating the fact the she likes Finn calling her PB. On the other hand Finn and Flame Princess are stoked to be there. The Regular Show cast arrives next with Mordecai happy to be there and Rigby being a jerk as ever and getting punched by Mordecai. The Dragon Ball Z cast arrives next with Goku is using his sense of hunger and Vegeta is just viewing the camp. This also shows the first anime series in the show. The Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy appear and Mandy is ready to win the show while Grim makes another one of Mandy's manly remarks. The Yugioh GX cast comes next with Jaden thinking this is a dueling show when Syrus reminds him this is a reality show. The Courage the Cowardly Dog Cast comes next and Katz is determined to win while courage says he is no he will not. The Amazing World of Gumball Cast arrives and Gumball is happy to see Penny while Penny is happy to see Gumball. The Pokemon Cast arrives and Dawn and May are the first enemies in the show when it is shown that Dawn and Ash are dating and May was either his former girlfriend or her crush. The Powerpuff Girls arrive next and they are all happy to be here. Finnaly Number 3 and 5 from Kid Next Door arrive and Number 5 is sure to win. Chris then leads them to the bonfire for them to learn about elimination. Finn impatiatly wants to know if they get marshmallows and Chris answers his question. Chris then explains the teams are. The Screaming Originals are Goku, Grim, Courage, Katz, Gumball, Mandy, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, May, Number 3 and Number 5. The Killer Newbies are Vegeta, Jaden, Syrus, Finn, Mordecai, Rigby, Penny, Dawn, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Chris then explains the confessionals. Goku is hungry, Mandy again is determined to win, Jaden talks about "Yugioh" and Finn and Flame Princess are found making out and the second couple in the series. The 22 Campers then make it to the Mess Hall were Chef Hachet is wating for them. Finn does not like the food and Rigby ask for something else. This almost cause Jaden to get killed. Princess Bubblegum then ask what is the challange going to be and soon Dawn lost her pokeballs. However Chris grins and ends the show. Characters Speakers Category:Episodes